Coming Out of The Shadows
by Lissy the awesome
Summary: When all goes wrong for a teen girl will there be any hope to help her cope? And what about the transfer student? Can he help a broken heart and find love in the process?


Coming Out of

The Shadows

Ally 1

I really don't feel like going to school. It's really just a waste of my time, but I still go in my new black clothes. I haven't talked to my ex-best friends Kat, Justin, or Bree in three years and I haven't played soccer either.

It all happened after my grandmother's death and I haven't been the sporty tomboy I was. My grandmother was my supporter. She is the one that wanted me to try soccer and once we found out I was an excellent player she encouraged me playing. Also, she wanted me to take up track because I was a fast runner and I could do long distance to.

My thoughts ceased as the bus came to a stop in front of the school.

I was heading to my locker quietly to get my math stuff when I saw him. He was a new face in this school that I hadn't seen before. He was a scene by the looks of him, maybe this year I won't be a loner.

Then I walked into the three people I really didn't want to see at the moment. Kat, Bree, and Justin looked at me with hopeful eyes and expressions, but I shook my head slightly to tell them a silent no. Kat looked like she was about to cry, Bree tried to stay strong, but I could see through it because her eyes gave it away. Lastly, my old crush Justin, he let one tear slide down his cheek before composing himself again.

"Ally, I've missed you so much. We all have missed you. Please tell us what happened," asked Justin.

"I...I can't..." I stuttered, but I really did want to tell them but I couldn't get enough courage to. So, I walk off to my locker and grabbed my math books and was off. I managed to get to the classroom early, so I could get a seat in the back.

Just as I sat down the really hot guy I saw in the hall came in and sat right next to me. My cheeks flushed as I felt his eyes directed to me.

"Hey, I'm Jake," He whispered quietly.

"Hi... umm... I'm Ally," I muttered nervously as I averted my eyes away from him, because his ice blue eyes seemed to captivate my dull green ones.

"Are you the only one?" Jake questioned me.

"Only one of what?" I asked back because I was getting confused about what he was asking.

"Are you the only goth here?" he asked again.

"I am," I stated proudly because we had at least one thing in common which was: we were both loners and we didn't have anyone to lean on to.

"Good," he whispered quietly. "I thought you were just a poser."

"Well, clearly I'm not. I whispered back harshly.

"Are you two done?" the teacher asked us.

"Yup" I said popping the p.

"Good. Now what are your names?"

"I'm Ally," I said quietly.

Jake spoke up just over a whisper, "And I'm Jake."

"And you are?" I questioned the teacher back.

"I am your math teacher and my name is Ms. Williams."

Kat 1

Ally just raced off without another word. I'm really starting to worry. I really miss our long chats and shopping trips together.

I still can't believe the new kid is like Ally, because _**he's **__**so **__**hot! **_I wonder if he can help get Ally back. I kept this train of thoughts till Justin, Bree, and I got to math. Then I saw it, Ally was talking to him.

"Look guys," I whispered to Justin and Bree. "He's already changing her…" I trailed off as I saw her get mad.

"Oh Crap. She's pissed," Bree whispered hurriedly.

"Not good," was Justin's only reply.

Seeing them together made me sick, but I was happy for her in a way. Seriously though he should notice me because I am clearly the hottest girl here says the year books dating back to 6th grade.

I don't know why it feels wrong for me to try and take him away from her but it does. I can't find why though….

Justin caught my attention by saying, "Kat, class is starting… Sit down."

"Kay." Was my only reply, as I stared at Ally and the new kid.

I've got it I'm not one of those people they are, but I can deffinatly make me look like one of them. I need to head home and see if I have any black clothes in my closet.


End file.
